


Angels Dining at the Ritz

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [37]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Food, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Angels Dining at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> I've been wrestling with a migraine all day. It's a miracle I managed to get this written at all.

The Apocalypse had been averted, the world had been saved, and now it was time for celebration. Of course for Aziraphale that meant  _ food _ so Crowley couldn’t have been less surprised about how easily he accepted the offer for lunch. And of course he had to choose the Ritz, the posh bastard, because he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t exactly need a special occasion to give a reason for a decadent meal. Not that Crowley minded, he did his very best Aziraphale watching during those decadent meals. 

Their table was the same, their orders were the same, but the whole affair felt...different. Crowley knew he wasn’t the only one whose heart and mind were lighter now. He could see it in the sparkle of Aziraphale’s eyes, the ever-so-slightly higher lift in his smile, the flush in his cheeks. Aziraphale ate and smiled and chattered. Crowley drank and watched and listened. It was the status quo, but also so much better. So what if Crowley stole a larger bite than usual of the Black Forest Gateau Aziraphale had gotten for dessert. Could anyone really blame him? He closed his eyes, savoring the almost sinfully moist chocolate cake, the sharp bite of kirsch and cherries, the delicate whipped cream. When he opened his eyes once more, he found Aziraphale watching him with a certain expression on his face. Crowley felt uncomfortably like he was getting a taste of his own medicine and fought the blush that threatened his cheeks.

“What’s that look for?” Crowley grumbled.

Aziraphale quirked a smile, “You’ve got a little cream just--oh, never mind.”

Then he was leaning in, a hand coming up to cup the side of Crowley’s neck. Crowley didn’t technically need a heart, but his was pounding in his ears as Aziraphale swiped his tongue across the corner of Crowley’s mouth to collect the dab of cream there. He pressed their lips together and drew Crowley’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently to clean the crumbs of chocolate cake.

“Ngk,” Crowley managed when Aziraphale drew back, his hand still heavy and warm against the demon’s skin.

“Quite right,” agreed Aziraphale, “I’m madly in love with you, you know.”

Crowley finally lost the fight with his circulatory system and felt his cheeks, neck, even the tips of his ears flush warmly.

“Yeah...I...me too,” Crowley stuttered, “love you and whatever.”

  
  



End file.
